<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold my hand — Hange Zoe by conymeeera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144817">Hold my hand — Hange Zoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conymeeera/pseuds/conymeeera'>conymeeera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT Week, F/F, snk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conymeeera/pseuds/conymeeera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living within the walls for years turns out to be very overwhelming, especially if you are a child like those of the quartet that resides inside the wall María, they always yearned for freedom and to explore everything that is outside the walls, which until now they could only admire through the pages of an old book.</p>
<p>That same afternoon Silvia saw her life, her world fall apart, María's wall was destroyed and together with her all hope of living a happy life that many once dreamed of was destroyed.</p>
<p>On the wall Rose was the famous "Four eyes" and the deputy commander of the reconnaissance legion Hange Zoe was devising and writing down in her notebook new ways to experiment with test titans, she is fascinated by these beings.</p>
<p>Who would say that the Titans, beings hated by many, would unite these young women?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AttackOnTitan14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snk/gifts">Snk</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prologue, iniciation ceremony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment in which the Maria wall was destroyed, it was a devastating moment for many, many people died, hundreds of houses were destroyed at the hands of the battleship and the colossal, a world crisis had been unleashed.</p><p>For Silvia it was not a total loss, since her parents' life was ended a few years ago during their effort to include another technological advance at the time, the hot air balloon, which they were carrying out together with Armin's grandfather, Unfortunately, the Military Police were informed of this situation, for which his parents were arrested and later murdered.</p><p>After the event, he went to live in a foster home, which was close to the Arlert residence, and one day he met Armin, Eren and Mikasa, since then they became inseparable friends.</p><p>Age 847</p><p>The aforementioned quartet was now inside the wall Rose, they were on the ground listening as Eren told them that he would take revenge for the death of his mother so that that same year he would recruit in training to become a soldier his friends did not have rather than support the idea and adhere to it.</p><p>"What is your name and where do you come from ?!" The man with scant hair exclaimed a few inches from Angela, intimidating her on the spot.</p><p>"Silvia Baer Walbrunn, from the Shiganshina district sir" - With shaking hands and making the famous greeting, he raised his voice to respond to the superior.</p><p>"Why do you want to become a soldier?" The man examined her from head to toe.</p><p>"To join the recon legion and contribute to the extinction of the Titans!"</p><p>Three years later they were finally promoted and officially they were soldiers.</p><p>On his first turn, the Trost gate was destroyed just like 5 years ago in Shiganshina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legion of Reconnaissance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrates Silvia</p><p>Eren, who we discovered to be a changing titan, is being beaten at his trial by a legion soldier, anger was growing more and more present within me but I held back, since, I was hoping they were doing that to help him and not to harm him.</p><p>Mikasa is consumed with anger, between Armin and I we were holding her so that she does not go to the center of the courthouse to do something to the man who was beating Eren so that he would leave him alone. Blood and bruises were becoming more and more present on the face of the emerald eyes.</p><p>After the intervention of Zackly, the judge on this occasion, it was decided to leave Eren in the custody of the reconnaissance legion, to be able to experiment and carry out missions with his collaboration.</p><p>With Armin and Mikasa we hurried out of the courthouse in search of the chestnut tree, I for my part gave a quick look at the place without obtaining any traces of him.</p><p>My eyes ended up on a woman with glasses and a ponytail who seemed to be celebrating Eren's arrival in the legion, or so was implied by her laugh, the pinkness of her cheeks and the little jumps she made, it was a beautiful scene to watch. .</p><p>Three weeks later at night it was the invitation and welcome to the legion of recognition that despite having entered nine people, we gave our hearts to humanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firts interaction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new recruits of the legion, formerly soldiers of the 104th, were training for a few months for the 57th expedition outside the walls, in that period of time they were able to meet some squad captains such as Levi, Mike, Nanaba, among others.</p><p>Pov. Silvia</p><p>I was going to the officers' room to deliver some documents to Sub-Commander Hange, according to the descriptions she is one of the few that has glasses so it is easy to detect her, as soon as I enter the room and hear pleading exclamations from the same woman who celebrated Eren's trial of Captain Levi.</p><p>Wait ... if the descriptions match, is this Hange? From what the distance allowed me to hear, I understood that Hange-san was looking for new ways to experiment with titans, I couldn't help but get excited, since I was little I have liked theorizing about the titans and their constant threat.</p><p>I accumulated air in my lungs and I went to the table where they were, when I felt the gaze of my superiors, it caused nervousness to invade me since, Captain Levi's gaze was threatening, I guided my sight towards the fanatic of the titans and took the word.</p><p>"T-this, Hange-san entrusted me to deliver those docu-documents" I swallowed hard waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Oh, thank you very much, I was waiting for you." A small smile appeared on the older woman's face as she began to read these papers.</p><p>With the intention of going back the way I came, I turned around and halfway there I started to think that if I ask Hange-san if I can help her with her experiments, I can discover more about the titans and see if any of my theories It is true, I got up my courage and headed back to the table of my superiors, when I got there I made the greeting that represented the surrender of the heart.</p><p>"I couldn't help but listen to your conversation with Captain Levi, which I was very excited about since apparently we share fanaticism for the Titans so, Hange-san please let me participate in your experiments with Titans!" Some sweat ran down my forehead , since the possibility of rejection of the proposal was always there.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, which were closed, I was surprised to see a blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, I didn't know what to expect before that reaction, which caused me a bit of grace and tenderness at the same time.</p><p>"Really ?!" I nodded frantically, "Of course we do! Let's start right now!" She took my arm with little delicacy and dragged me out of the officers' room, an action that took me by surprise but I only had to follow her to the room where he conducts his research.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note✨<br/>Clarify that in the story, the protagonist is 17 years old and Hange is going to be younger than she is in the anime, so she would be between 25-26 years old.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her lost his home, his parents, everything.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>